Timeline (Johnson Aligned Universe)
This is the timeline of events within the Johnson Aligned Universe. Timeline 65,000,000 BC *K-Pe Extinction Event 43,000,000 BC *Bagan appears on Earth; Mothra and Battra emerge and imprison him in a crystal 27,000,000 BC *It is believed by GDF scientists that this was when the Giant Apes (King Kong's species) became critically endangered 546 BC *Battra attacks Ancient Rome in an attempt to assassinate the government, whom he sees as morally corrupt; Mothra battles him and imprisons him on Infant Island; until 1992, this event showed up in history books as the Sack of Rome by the Gothic King Totila, though it is now acknowledged that the Ostrogoths never got close enough to Rome for even artillery bombardment 1642 *First reported sighting of Godzilla I 1866 *First reported fatalities caused by kaiju; no record of the kaiju exists 1929 *A British film crew goes to a remote South Atlantic island where they discover living dinosaurs; a brontosaurus is captured and brought back to London, where it breaks free, causes minor property damage, and drowns in the River Thames 1933 *Skull Island is discovered; a Giant Ape known as King Kong is found, captured, and brought back to New York to be exhibited; Kong breaks out, rampages through New York, climbs the recently-completed Empire State Building with a young woman in his grasp, and is shot and killed by US biplanes 1945 *Trinity Test *Atomic Bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki 1951 *Confirmation of the existence of extra-terrestrial life comes in the form of a human-like alien named Klaatu, who lands in his spaceship with his robot Gort; Klaatu gives a warning regarding atomic energy before departing peacefully 1953 *A dinosaur initially called "The Beast from 20,000 Fathoms" and now known as Rhedosaurus, is thawed out of a glacier by bomb testing in the Arctic Circle, and attacks New York before being killed by an isotope at Coney Island; following the incident, an international ban is placed on bomb testing in the Arctic and Antarctic 1954 *Godzilla I appears, heralding the arrival of the Age of Kaiju; Godzilla attacks Tokyo before being killed by Dr. Serizawa's Oxygen Destroyer *Bomb testing in Alamogordo, NM irradiates and mutates a colony of ants who attack Los Angeles and eat many people, before being killed by flamethrowers 1955 *Godzilla II and Anguirus appear in the Arctic and fight in Osaka before making peace, finishing off the city and settling down on an island now known as Monster Island 1956 *The Rodan and Meganulon/Meganula appear in a mining town near Mt. Aso; the two Rodan attack and level Fukuoka before being killed in an eruption of Mt. Aso; an offspring survives and emerges eight years later 1957 *The Mysterians begin an invasion of Earth, the first ever, with their giant robot Mogera; the Mysterians are expelled while Mogera is destroyed by Godzilla 1958 *Varan appears and attacks Tokyo, particularly Haneda Airport; he settles on Monster Island afterwards 1961 *Mothra re-emerges when the Shobijin are kidnapped; she proceeds to attack New York City, then Tokyo, rescues the Shobijin, and returns to Infant Island 1962 *A much larger Giant Ape mutated by radiation appears and is dubbed King Kong by American journalists; Kong appears in Tokyo and climbs a skyscraper with a young woman in his grasp; Godzilla retaliates against this slight on his territory and fights Kong on the slopes of Mt. Fuji, ending with Kong being defeated and presumed dead 1963 *The ancient continent of Mu re-appears in the Atlantic, and the Mu Civilization goes on the warpath towards global domination with the giant flying dragon snake Manda; the United Nations launches its first anti-kaiju weapon Atragon to combat this new menace; the Mu Civilization is destroyed, the continent sinks, and Manda takes up residence on Monster Island 1964 *While sifting through wreckage caused by a typhoon, a news reporter and photographer discover a massive egg that is revealed to be Mothra's; the Shobijin are once again kidnapped, causing Godzilla to pop out of the beach and head for Tokyo; he kills Mothra, already weak from an encounter with Manda, and is sent packing by her twin offspring *Later that year, the first of many Ghidorahs (this one being a King Ghidorah) appears on Earth and raises hell in the countryside; the last survivng Mothra Larva (the other killed by Varan) re-appears, and the surviving Rodan offspring emerges from Mt. Aso after eight years, fully-grown; Godzilla and Rodan having a sparring match, and Godzilla, having been moved by Mothra's words while trying to convince him and Rodan to fight Ghidorah, changes his ways and becomes humanity's champion; together, he, Rodan, and Mothra send King Ghidorah packing; the Earth Defenders is formed *In December, the Dogora appear and begin a massive invasion of Earth; Godzilla and Mothra manage to kill them all before any lasting environmental damage is caused 1965 *An interplanetary rocket is launched by NASA and NASDA to investigate a planet behind Jupiter known only as Planet X and discover the Xiliens, as well as King Ghidorah; the humans give the Xiliens permission to take Godzilla, Anguirus, and Rodan to fight off Ghidorah; but the ruse is found out, and a joint Xilien-Mysterian invasion using Godzilla, Anguirus, Rodan, King Ghidorah, and several Mogeras; the mind control on the Earth Monsters is broken, Ghidorah is once again sent packing, and the Mogeras are killed *Through a series of events, Frankenstein appears, as does Baragon; Frankenstein runs rampant and is stopped by Baragon, who moves into a nice cave on Monster Island 1966 *Godzilla and Mothra attack the base of the terrorist group Red Bamboo, who have been conducting illegal whaling operations, imprisoning and systematically exterminating the natives, and using giant mutant lobsters and condors known as Ebirah and Ookondru; Mothra is killed but is reincarnated as a new larva, and Red Bamboo is destroyed *Frankenstein's cells mutate into a pair of Gargantuas: the benevolent, nature-loving Sanda, and the savage, man-eating Gaira; the two fight in Tokyo, then in the countryside before both are pacified by Godzilla; Gaira is still executed by Godzilla for his actions, though, and Sanda chooses to continue living in the forest *The Earth Defense Force is formed by the United Nations 1967 *CBS reporter Tom Stevenson is captured on Sogel Island by Soviet scientists conducting weather control experiments, awakening three giant preying matises dubbed Kamacuras, which unearth an egg that causes Godzilla to appear, display his anti-Communist attitudes, and kill two of the Kamacuras; the egg hatches into a baby Godzillasaurus dubbed Minya; Godzilla and Minya later encounter Kumonga, who is defeated and agrees to go to Monster Island after Godzilla earns her respect *King Kong is discovered alive on Mondo Island and fights Gorosaurus; Kong remains rogue, while Gorosaurus moves to Monster Island 1968 *The Kilaaks take control of all of Earth's and unleash them to avenge the defeats of their allies, the Mysterians and Xiliens; the mind control is eventually broken, and the Kilaaks unleash King Ghidorah (the same one from before), who attacks Monster Island and is killed in an unfair curb-stomp battle (7-1) 1969 *A monster named Gabara, apparently created by the Kilaaks as a back-up plan in the event Ghidorah was defeated, emerges from the wreckage of the Kilaak base and antagonizes Minya; he then attacks San Francisco before Godzilla and Baragon engage him; Gabara manages to exploit Godzilla's weakness to electricity and nearly kills him (and sends Baragon flying into the newly-completed Bank of America Center); Minya arrives and does battle with Gabara, and eventually defeats him using his small size to his advantage; Gabara is executed by Godzilla on Treasure Island on live television 1970 *The Space Amoeba arrives on Earth and spawns Gezora, Kamoebas, and a pair of stone crabs called Ganimes, and sics them on Morioka; Godzilla and Anguirus arrive and kill all of them 1971 *A microscopic alien called Hedorah arrives on Earth and feeds on the Great Pacific Garbage Patch, eventually becoming a giant acid-secreting monster (popularly known as "The Smog Monster" and coined as "a giant, living turd" by Tom Stevenson); after rampaging throughout the world and fighting Godzilla several times, electrodes are used to dehydrate Hedorah, allowing Godzilla to tear him to pieces; the microscopic Hedorah escapes back to the garbage patch to grow a new body, but it would take a very long time this time around 1972 *Giant insectoid aliens known as the Space Hunter Nebula M use dead human bodies as skins and work as the development staff of World Children's Land, the centerpiece of which is a tower built in Godzilla's likeness; the aliens reveal their intentions, and unleash the cybernetic kaiju Gigan (first spotted by Astronauts Glenn and Fuji in 1965) and another member of the Ghidorah species (another King Ghidorah); Godzilla and Anguirus combat the two, sending Gigan packing and killing Ghidorah 1973 *The Seatopians, angered by the constant bomb testing on the surface, unleash their god Megalon (a giant stag beetle with drills for hands) to destroy human civilization; meanwhile, the EDF, working with a civil contractor, create the first anti-kaiju robot, Jet Jaguar, a robot with the ability to change his size at will; Jet Jaguar fights Megalon; both soon recieve allies: Jet Jaguar is joined by Godzilla, while the Space Hunter Nebula M send Gigan to help Megalon; both Gigan and Megalon are sent packing 1974 *Godzilla inexplicably starts going on a rampage through the Japanese countryside and breaks Anguirus' jaw; while in an industrial area outside Tokyo, a second Godzilla appears, and the first is revealed to be an alien robot that is literally a robotic copy of Godzilla, officially known as Mechagodzilla and under the control of the Simians, a race of alien gorillas; Godzilla is badly defeated and sent packing; meanwhile, the ancient guardian of Okinawa, a massive Shisa, is awakened and dubbed King Caesar by the EDF; King Caesar teams up with Godzilla to destroy Mechagodzilla, and King Caesar does not hesitate to join the Earth Defenders 1975 *The Simians return with a new Mechagodzilla and also mind-control a Titanosaurus, a member of a species of aquatic, xenophobic dinosaurs numbering into the thousands; the two are unleashed on Tokyo before Godzilla shows up, kills the Titanosaurus and destroys Mechagodzilla 1976 *Humanity's greatest enemy, the Vortaak, invade Earth with a third King Ghidorah, Gigan (stolen from the conquered Space Hunter Nebula M), and Mogu, a monster native to one of their moons; the three monsters attack Seattle and Vancouver, and do battle with Godzilla, Rodan, and Varan; Gigan is once again sent packing, and Ghidorah and Mogu are killed 1977 *Two alien monsters named Redmoon and Erabus appear on Earth and have a baby named Hafun; Hafun is kidnapped by greedy executives, which sends Redmoon and Erabus rampaging; Hafun is found by a family, who decide to take the baby back to the angered monsters; Godzilla and his new ally Gomora and engage Redmoon and Erabus; the family bring Hafun to the monsters, and they stop rampaging; but Godzilla executes the three of them, showing his black-and-white outlook on alien monsters 1978 *Shinji Mustafa is born. 1979 *The Vortaak make a second attempt at conquering Earth, this time using a giant fighting robot called Asuka Fortress; Godzilla manages to fell the mighty mech 1984 *World War III begins; the Soviet Union invades Tokyo, but are forced to retreat by Godzilla and the EDF's newest weapon, the Super-X 1985 *Godzilla and Anguirus spearhead the Allied invasion of the Soviet Union, fight a giant robot called Sonic Boom (a monster that emits sonic booms but sucks at hand-to-hand combat), and level Moscow, forcing the Soviet Union to surrender; the USSR is dissolved 1989 *A scientist named Dr. Shirigami combines Godzilla's cells with plant DNA and creates Biollante; he also creates the Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria which accidentily infects Godzilla, which causes him to struggle during his fight with Biollante, assisted by the Super X-2; Biollante eventually retreats after Shirigami's daughter's DNA became dominant and takes up residence as a peaceful monster in the Amazon rainforest 1990 *Bagan breaks free of his crystal prison and attacks Tokyo; Mothra and an ailing Godzilla manage to kill him 1991 *Godzilla succumbs to the ANEB and passes the torch on to Minya, who grew to full Godzilla size in 1983; the Vortaak return with a fourth King Ghidorah, which Godzilla III struggles with due to his own insecurities regarding living up to his father's name; eventually, he defeats Ghidorah in Tokyo; Ghidorah, having had his middle head blasted off, is taken by the EDF and made a cyborg called Mecha-King Ghidorah, the first of several of his kind 1992 *Battra re-emerges and, seeing how much the world has advanced, concludes the greatest threat to humanity is itself; he attacks Tokyo and, after several battles with Mothra, is finished off by Godzilla 1993 *The Vortaak return, this time deciding to fight fire with fire by creating their own Godzilla; the EDF completes the first production anti-kaiju mecha known as Mechagodzilla II and designated MG-1. Alien Godzilla is used to obliterate Kyoto and Sendai with airburst atomic fireballs, before being killed by Godzilla, Rodan, and MG-1 in Tokyo; at the same time, an egg found on Monster Island hatches at EDF headquarters, which is a baby Godzillasaurus; Godzilla Jr. is kidnapped by Alien Godzilla, earning Godzilla's wrath; Godzilla manages to rescue the baby and begins raising him as his son and eventual successor 1994 *Spacegodzilla is spawned by G-Cells drifting into a black hole; Godzilla Jr. is imprisoned in a crystal prison, earning Godzilla's wrath; the first production M.O.G.U.E.R.A. unit (based on the Mogera design) designated M-1 enters service; Godzilla and M-1 kill Spacegodzilla in Tokyo and free Godzilla Jr. 1995 *While fighting Megalon in Anchorage, Godzilla is stabbed in the heart; Megalon is defeated; Godzilla, now leaking radiation at a dangerous rate and heading towards a cataclysmic meltdown that will literally destroy Earth, is driven to insanity and attacks Hong Kong; meanwhile, microbic lifeforms are mutated by residue from Dr. Serizawa's Oxygen Destroyer and Destoroyah is spawned; Godzilla Jr. fights the new monster and actually beats it; that night, Godzilla, now lucid, meets up with Godzilla Jr. in Tokyo; Destoroyah emerges in his Final Form and kills Godzilla Jr., sending Godzilla into a rage; Destoroyah defeats Godzilla, but the former's weakness to extreme temperatures is exploited and is frozen to death by the Atragon's Absolute Zero Cannon; Godzilla melts down while being hit by many cryo-beams, averting the explosion; the massive release of radiation makes Tokyo uninhabitable; fortunately, though, he transfers his life force into his son, who becomes Godzilla IV and absorbs all of the radiation before giving a thumbs up to the EDF and departing for Monster Island 1996 *Radiation that Godzilla IV didn't absorb finds its way to the Amazon, where an ancient plankton is mutated into Shiigan; Godzilla and Biollante team up and kill him in Rio de Janiero *Miku Hatsune, Kaito Shion, Neru Kagamine, Teto Kasane, and Konata Izumi are born *Later that year, Mothra and her male offspring Mothra Leo face an ancient enemy of Mothra's, Desghidorah, a member of a subspecies of Ghidorah that are higher up in the species pecking order; Mothra is killed by Desghidorah, while Mothra Leo avenges his mother (who is reincarnated eventually) with Godzilla's help 1997 *Dagahra, a monster created by the civilization that created the Easter Island Moais, returns to destroy all sources of pollution in the world; Mothra Leo, with Godzilla's assistance, kill the beast *Kagami and Tsukasa Hiiragi, Miyuku Takara, Luka Sakine, Haruhi Suzumiya, Kyon, and Itsuki Koizumi are born 1998 *Grand King Ghidorah, the leader of the Ghidorah race, arrives on Earth and levels Denver, Phoenix, London, and Beijing, before attacking Tokyo; Mothra Leo is killed, but Godzilla sends Grand King Ghidorah packing *Later that year, an unknown creature ravages Panama and Tahiti, before making landfall in New York; this monster was initally mistaken as Godzilla, but when the EDF got a clear view, it was clearly a giant marine iguana; the new monster is dubbed Zilla in homage to the inital confusion and obvious similarities; Godzilla is joined by Anguirus, Rodan, MG-32 and M-26; the mechas are destroyed by Zilla, while Godzilla and Anguirus are wounded (they got better); Godzilla then defeats Zilla and executes him just like his grandfather did *Len and Rin Kagamine, Meiko Sakine, Haku Yowane, Fuyuki and Natsumi Hinata, Momoka Nishizawa, and Koyuki Azumaya are born 1999 *The Vortaak return with a new monster named Orga; they unleash the beast in Tokyo and Godzilla kills him 2000 *A massive Meganula colony is uncovered at the Mt. Aso Exclusionary Zone; the swarm is unwittingly unleashed, and they collect energy for their queen Megaguirus; a massive fight between eternal enemies Rodan and Megaguirus takes place in Mexico City; the combined effort of Godzilla and Rodan manages to kill the queen 2001 *Godzilla II is resurrected as a cyborg called Kiryu (codenamed Mechagodzilla 3); the Vortaak return with a second, more mentally stable Alien Godzilla; the combined effort of two generations of Godzillas drive Alien Godzilla into retreat; the Vortaak abandon Alien Godzilla on Earth 2002 *Alien Godzilla re-emerges; Kiryu teams up with Godzilla and Mothra to defend Tokyo; Mothra is killed, but her twin larva take over; Kiryu carries Alien Godzilla out to sea *The Vortaak return later that year with King Ghidorah and Gigan, and also receive reinforcements in the form of Megalon from their Seatopian allies; Godzilla, Anguirus, Rodan, M-253, Kiryu II (built around Godzilla III's bones), and M-296 combat the invasion 2003 *After long-term exposure to Alien Godzilla's radioactivity thanks to a gash in the Kiryu armor; Godzilla II is revived and able to function independent of the suit; the vengeful spirit of Godzilla I possesses him and he becomes Ghost Godzilla; Anguirus, Baragon, and Varan fight him, but are all defeated (but live); the spirit of Godzilla I is exorcised by Godzilla IV, and Godzilla II returns to Monster Island to serve as a mentor and advisor to the monsters 2004 *A race of aliens with seemingly peaceful intentions come to warn of the runaway planet Gorath, which will eventually collide with Earth; it is soon revealed that the aliens are the Xiliens, seeking revenge for what transpired in 1965; the Xiliens mind-control Anguirus, Rodan, King Caesar, Kamacurus, Kumonga, an Alpha Ebirah, a newly-regrown Hedorah, and Zilla Jr.; Godzilla frees Anguirus, Rodan, and King Caesar, kills Kamacurus and Kumonga, sends Hedorah and Zilla Jr. packing, and almost kills Gigan; Ebirah is defeated by soldiers using handheld maser cannons; in the ruins of Tokyo, a newly-upgraded Gigan and a new monster named Monster X face off with Godzilla and Mothra; Mothra seemingly sacrifices herself in a kamikaze attack on Gigan, though survives, and Monster X is killed by Godzilla; the Xiliens, in one last-ditch effort before their mothership is destroyed by Atragon, unleash Destoroyah; feeling a major lust for revenge, Godzilla and Destoroyah engage in a brutal, bloody battle that ends with the latter's death *Later that year, the Vortaak return again, this time with an ally in the form of a resurrected Spacegodzilla; M-788 encounters Spacegodzilla near Earth during routine patrol; the Vortaak hijack M-1 and MG-1, and mind-control Anguirus and Rodan; Godzilla frees Anguirus and Rodan, defeats Gigan in Seattle, Megalon in Los Angeles, Alien Godzilla in San Francisco, King Ghidorah in Osaka, and Spacegodzilla in Tokyo 2005 *A monster called Jirass, a subspecies of Gojirasaurus, emerges and attacks Tokyo; Godzilla attempts to reason with the monster, but Jirass is too primitive for any form of communication; Godzilla reluctantly fights and kills him 2006 *A man-eating monster named Zedus attacks a village; Godzilla and Gamera team up to kill him 2007 *A massive meteor crashes in New York, causing crystals to grow all around the world: massive earthquakes in San Francisco, the eruption of Mt. Rainier; ice in Sidney, toxic clouds in Osaka, tsunamis in Tokyo, and a gravity vortex tearing a section of London away; Godzilla destroys the power surges that have corrupted monsters and mechas alike, while fighting King Ghidorah, Gigan, Megalon, Orga, Mechagodzilla, several Titanosauri, Megaguirus, Destoroyah, two new monsters named Krystalak and Obsidious, and Spacegodzilla *The EDF is renamed the Global Defense Force (GDF) 2008 *An alien monster named Cloverfield appears and levels most of New York; Godzilla fights the beast and discovers that Cloverfield is deathly weak to radiation; in fact, Cloverfield's beam only fuels his Atomic Breath; Godzilla annhilates Cloverfield and stays to help in the recovery 2009 *A monster named Yonggary appears and attacks Seoul; Godzilla fights and kills the monster *Yuki Nagato is created 2010 *Godzilla is captured by aliens and forced to fight other, more powerful kaiju in an alien gladiator arena; Godzilla defeats all of the kaiju with the help of a friendly kaiju named Balkzardan 2011 *The Tohoku Earthquake and Tsunami occur; the tsunami in Sendai and the Fukushima-Daiichi disaster attract many mutant monsters, including Komododon, many Titanosauri, and Smashorah; Godzilla manages to defeat them all *Obsidious defects to the Earth Defenders 2012 *A friendly race of aliens called the Sterlans make an alliance with Earth and help against the biggest Vortaak invasion ever; Godzilla, Anguirus, and Rodan are captured and imprisoned on the Vortaak homeworld, but break free and send the Vortaak extinct; managing to find their way home, the Earth Defenders fight the Alien monsters one last time and kill them all *In the spring of the same year, Dr. Shinji Mustafa finalizes his plans for world domination; meanwhile, Len Kagamine is gravely injured after being thrown out of the principal's office by a desk thrown by his older sister Neru; Neru and her lesbian lover Teto Kasana run away to evade law enforcement and join Dr. Mustafa; after recovering, Len, his twin sister Rin, and their moron friends Miku and Kaito are chased by Clone Godzilla; they are saved by the real Godzilla, who then fights both Clone Godzilla and Evil Godzilla alongside Anguirus and Rodan; later, while Len, Rin, Miku, and Kaito are fleeing the lynch mobs in Tokyo after a misinformation campaign by Dr. Mustafa labelled them Satanists who summoned Clone Godzilla, Evil Godzilla attacks their Shinkansen; while being chased into a small town, Godzilla II combats his brother; the next morning, Len and Rin are menaced by a clone of King Ghidorah, but are saved by Godzilla IV; fleeing to Osaka with an American hippie named Moonhopper, they encounter a clone of Megalon, who is also killed by Godzilla; in Morioka, they are menaced by Gigan, who is ALSO killed by Godzilla; after some detective work by Len's best friend Meiko Sakine, their names are cleared, and Len and Rin, since their mom is the legendary psychic Miki Saegusa, are selected to pilot MKG-4 against the onslaught of Mustafa's final assault; Mustafa sends clones of Battra, Krystalak, and Zilla, as well as Evil Godzilla to attack Tokyo; Battra is shot down by M-1986, Krystalak is killed by Godzilla, and Kiryu II kills Zilla; MKG-4 then battles Evil Godzilla and kills him; Mustafa, however, pulls out his trump card in the form of Mechagodzilla; with all attacks bouncing off of it; Len and Rin eject and send MKG-4 on a kamikaze attack that works; Mustafa becomes the #1 Most Wanted Criminal after the events *Later that year, Dr. Mustafa re-emerges and sends a monster of his own making, Glacies, to attack Arctic Research Stations; Len, Rin, and Meiko, piloting the newly-christened MKG-5, manage to kill the monster; V-Unit is formed, consisting of the aforementioned MKG-5, MG-93 (piloted by Luka Sakine) and M-94 (piloted by Haku Yowane); Mustafa sends new clones of King Ghidorah, Gigan, and Megalon, as well as a Mechagodzilla and clones of Megaguirus and Orga to attack Washington DC; MG-93 jumps in front of the White House to protect it from Mechagodzilla's Mega Beam, killing Luka and sending Godzilla into a murderous rage; after attempting suicide, Meiko confesses her love to Len *In December, Fuyuki Hinata, a precocious twelve-year old, establishes the East Tokyo Civil Defense Force; coordinating with the GDF, a series of anti-kaiju Howitzers are erected at strategic locations; around the same time, Dr. Mustafa creates a massive snowstorm that completely buries Tokyo, and unleashes a new Clone Godzilla; Fuyuki and his friend, Momoka Nishizawa, combat the new clone in privately-owned Mechagodzilla 2 and MOGUERA units, with support from V-Team, and kill it 2013 *The Keroro Platoon arrives on Earth and meet the Hinatas; hilarity ensues *A normal high-schooler named Kyon meets a girl named Haruhi Suzumiya, who is as eccentric as she is hot; he soon finds himself in over his head as he meets an alien named Yuki Nagato, a time traveller named Mikuru Asahina, and an esper named Itsuki Koizumi; hilarity and drama ensue *A 10-year old child prodigy named Chiyo Mihama starts high school at a West Tokyo high school; hilarity ensues *Konata and friends begin their first year of high school; conversations amounting to nothing ensue *In his most nefarious plan yet, Dr. Mustafa plans to resurrect Godzilla I; creating new clones of King Ghidorah, Gigan, Megalon, Orga, Megaguirus, Destoroyah, and Biollante, Mustafa secures the area where Dr. Serizawa used the Oxygen Destroyer; Godzilla I is resurrected by a clone of Spacegodzilla and proceeds to set fire to Tokyo; V-Unit and the Earth Defenders kill all of the clones; Kululu manages to recreate the Oxygen Destroyer and uses it to kill Godzilla I, without being seen, of course; Dr. Mustafa returns to the drawing board, while Neru, who had been having doubts for a long time, becomes a double-agent for the GDF and patches things up with her family, especially Len *Teto Kasane, using Dr. Mustafa's new Dimensional Portal Generator, creates the Titans and sends them into another universe; all the awesomeness that is Eren Yeager and the Colossal Titan ensue 2014 *A pair of monsters known as MUTO emerge and begin attacking sources of radiation; unable to deploy V-Unit due to the EMP the MUTOs generate, the GDF gives the order: "let them fight"; Godzilla, Rodan, and Baragon, running on their predatorial instincts, defeat the MUTOs in San Francisco and bring their remains back to Monster Island for a feast *Later that year, during a vacation, Natsumi Hinata is kidnapped by a Maronian named Meru and makes her his princess; giving chase, Keroro, his platoon, Fuyuki, Momoka, Koyuki, and Angol Moa soon discover that Meru has been hiding in Seatopia and leading them from the shadows since 1974; V-Unit and Godzilla arrive and destroy Seatopia just as Natsumi is about to be sacrificed to Megalon; Natsumi doesn't escape the crumbling Seatopia, and is believed dead, causing Fuyuki to snap and nearly kill the frogs, before stepping away after Giroro blasted his gun out of his hands; Momoka finally confesses her feelings to Fuyuki, and it turns out the feeling is mutual; Natsumi washes up in one of the life pods deployed by Keroro as they were fleeing Seatopia, and Koyuki confesses HER feelings to Natsumi, which is also mutual; meanwhile, in Tokyo, Megalon (the original) attacks and is killed by Godzilla II and Jet Jaguar 2015 *New kaiju begin springing up; most notable is Nemesis, a monster who seeks to serve justice to the world; Nemesis attacks Tokyo and destroys the Izumi residence, killing Konata's dad Sojiro; after a period of angst, Konata and Kagami come out of the closet and fall in love with each other; in a massive battle in Berlin, Nemesis kills Godzilla, who transfers his life force to his son, who becomes Godzilla V; the new Godzilla easily kills Nemesis and declares war on Dr. Mustafa after he is accused of creating Nemesis and the other new kaiju, a claim he flatly denies